Krieg Pirates
The Krieg Pirates (クリーク海賊団, Kurīku Kaizokudan) were East Blue's largest and most feared pirate crew, led by Krieg Don. They consisted of a fleet of fifty pirate ships and five thousand pirates that posed as a fearsome force. Due to this, they were also known as the Pirate Armada (海賊艦隊, Kaizoku Kantai). Thier main ship is Dreadnaught Sabre. History Past When Krieg started out as a pirate, he hijacked a Navy ship and used that as a guise to start his pillaging. He eventually built his armada, reaching a number of 50 ships and 5000 soldiers. While taking advantage of their numbers, it did not stop them from using skulduggery to take down their foes, such as raising a white flag as a ruse to unsuspecting foes or using poison gas to wipe out villages. Due to their active pillaging and high numbers, the Navy saw the Krieg Pirates as a deadlier threat than the more powerful but docile Arlong Pirates. After terrorizing the East Blue Region for an unknown amount of time, Krieg eventually tried to conquer the Grand Line Region. His fifty ships departed, but on the seventh day after entering the region, the entire crew was wiped out by "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk. Before the flagship was taken down, however, a storm suddenly arrived, and it managed to retreat, carrying Krieg and his 100 surviving crew members back to the East Blue Region. After that, the crew was left weakened from hunger and injuries, and Ghin, the Combat Commander and right-hand-man of Krieg, disguised himself as the captain to lure Fullbody away from the rest of the crew. He was eventually captured, and was left to starve for three days. Synopsis Baratie Arc The crew is first seen when a starving Ghin goes into the floating restaurant Baratie and demands food after escaping Fullbody's guards. Due to his lack of money and status as a pirate, he is kicked out, but Sanji takes pity on him and gives him a free meal. Delighted, Ghin returns to his crew and brings all of them to the Baratie. When Krieg Don recovers his strength, he reveals his intentions to steal the Baratie for his new flagship, rebuild his armada with other pirate crews found littered within the sea, and then return to the Grand Line with Zeff's logbook as a guide. This shocked the crew, who were feeling both gratitude towards the chefs and did not want to go back that pirate graveyard, but out of fear of their captain and that one member was shot for voicing his opinion, they comply. However, as luck would have it, Mihawk trailed them and wrecks their last ship. However, once he defeats Zolo Roronoa, who had challenged him to a duel, he decides that he has had enough fun and leaves everyone to their own devices. Krieg decides to continue his attack, and his crew overwhelmed the cooks of Baratie. However, Natsu Dragneel, Luffy D. Monkey, Gray Fullbuster and Sanji managed to turn the tables around, and even overpowered Pearl, commander of the second division, until Zeff was taken hostage by Ghin. Eventually, Ghin attacked Pearl, stating that he alone will deal with Sanji. When Ghin is forced to kill Sanji, however, he comes to a tough decision and goes against his orders. In response to this, Krieg releases a deadly poisonous gas bomb in an attempt to kill him. After a long battle, Luffy manages to defeat Krieg, but even after the battle is over, Krieg unconsciously gets up and demands to continue the battle, only to be knocked down by Ghin. Gathering the entire crew in a small boat, Gin declares that as a dying wish, he wants to bring his captain back to the Grand Line like he wanted, and sets off. Pirate Flag Krieg's flag is a standard Jolly Roger with two hourglasses to the sides, to show to their victims that their time is up. Krieg's skull is displayed with sideburns on its cheek bones, similar to the ones Krieg Don himself has. Crew Members *Krieg Don - Captain *Ghin - Combat Commander *Pearl - 2nd Division Commander *Hustle *Ideaman *Kagikko Crew Strength Krieg Pirates was militarily the most powerful pirate crew in the East Blue Region, due to their vast numbers of men, weapons and ships. However, contrary to their reputation as the toughest crew in the East Blue Region, the Krieg Fleet appears to rely on numbers and skulduggery over actual strength, individual crewmen appearing less skilled than their counterparts in other East Blue crewsmen, with Krieg Don, Ghin, and Pearl being the only ones with any real fighting abilities out of the remaining one hundred surviving crew members; however, the cooks of Baratie did claim that the remaining one hundred crew members were tougher than the other pirates they chased away in the past. They overestimated their crew's strength against Hawk-Eye Mihawk and the Grand Line Region itself. They were finished off by Natsu, Luffy, Gray and Sanji. Krieg Don himself relied on weaponry, believing with enough weapons one can win anything, a mistake that cost him and his crew victory. Krieg keeps his crew together principally using fear, despite how mad and ridiculous some of his orders may seem, his crew will follow them out of fear of death, which is another factor that limits their strength. However, some members like Ghin have genuine respect for Krieg. All members are given a gas mask to protect themselves from Krieg's MH5 poison gas bomb, which is strong enough to decimate a village. Ship Other Information Site Navigation Trivia Category:Pirate Crews Category:Krieg Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups